Paradox
by Zekari
Summary: Paradox each of them carrying a kind of burden. At first the journey of our heroes seemed alittle rough, but as they continue, they meet new friends, monsters, and ememies. In the end will they be thankful they were trap in the game?
1. Prologue

**Paradox

* * *

**

**Prologue**

* * *

Welcome now it's time for… 

Disclaimers!

K, I do not own Ragnarok Online Itself, but I own my characters, Zephie and Bliss AND the plot. The rest belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

REAL Prologue

* * *

**Bliss's POV/ aka, Daydream **

Ahhh… Such a wonderful Day! What shall I do next? I don't know! I'm so excited!

(hear cricket sounds)

Ano? Why is it so quiet around here? Maybe it's study hour and I didn't even know it! What to do? What to do! If I go back Master will scold at me! Haha!

Hey this reminds me when Zephyr, Ayame, DarkSide, Shin and I were first sucked within this world. I wonder how many of us around the world were also trapped within this? So far I know 6… Ayame… DarkSide… Zephyr… Shin… me… and… uh… Oh Yeah! And Eliwood!

"BLISS! BLISS! COME BACK HERE!"

Huh? Who was that? Was it my master? Who cares…

"Bliss come back! Everyone's looking for you!"

Yup… the old-farts calling me…

* * *

Yui-chan: This hardly anything... If you want, continue to the next chapter. 


	2. Friends

**Long Time No See…**

* * *

"Young Bliss… Your one of the best in this academy, are you not?" The Very Old Master asked.

"Master, as a student of the Magic Academy, I agree, I might be one of the best. I have mastered all the techniques of a Sage and…"

Bliss was cut of when her master replied,

"Young one, so let me guess. Since you learned everything I can teach you, you're asking to leave to on Journey. Isn't that right?"

"Yes Master…"

"Very well, I grant you permission, if you agree to journey with the young crusader princess."

"Yes Master…"

"Milady Zephyr, come out and meet your new companion." The Master called for.

Soon a dark green haired female crusader came out. She had a friendly face, sort of like a novice, but judging at her character made her looked well trained and tough. Surely enough she was a true crusader.

"Master Zen, I have been waiting for months for your best student and I've very patient. Please tell me you have a worthy student to travel with me." The girl said with a very soft but strict voice.

"Ah, Young Zephyr," The Master started, "I have called for you to tell you that I found a worthy companion. She should prove you strong, and also helpful. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for a long time but I've been waiting for young Bliss to learn everything I got to teach."

"I understand and I accept your offer," Zephyr told Master Zen. She turned to Bliss and instructed in a extremely strict voice, "Bliss pack your things. Take only what you need, like potions and a few weapons. I'll see you near the town gate in 30 minutes."

"…Ha…HAI!" Was all

** Bliss's POV **

That girl, Zephyr… she reminds me of Zephie… maybe… just maybe that's her…

sees some candies Um… I guess she wouldn't mind if I pack some would she maybe one or two wouldn't hurt… packs 14 packs of candy (A/N Did I mention Bliss is a girl who would get of topic easily?)

Oh… she mention to back USEFUL stuff and weapons…hmm maybe… this and that… oh and that… oh course that and this… oh must not leave behind forget my Wizardry Staff…

**Game Message: Bliss equipped Wizardry Staff**

Oh look at the time! Must go to the Town Gate!

runs down the hall and bumps into Master Zen

"Oops! Sorry Master! I was in a rush…"

"I know, Young One, I've come to give you this. I've been saving it just for this moment. Here take this "Mystic Frozen" Ore and add it to your staff. I don't have time to explain. But I hope it will bring you luck. Now run or you'll be late!"

**Game Message: Bliss obtained Mystic Frozen**

"Thanks Master!" I called while I ran down the streets waving at him…

BANG! PLOP! SHE-BANG!

** End Of POV **

"Ouch! That's some hard armor you have…" Bliss commented while rubbing her head.

"Ha… that's what you need to be a crusader! Long time no see Bliss… Sorry about acting strict at you at the academy…" Zephyr said with a bright smile on her face.

"Zephie!" Bliss called, "It's been, stops to think like 8 years since we last met! Who thought we would be meeting like this…"

By this time Bliss was already crying her head off, but she knew she wasn't crying because she was sad but because she was happy.

"No crying, Bliss! Look at you now, you're a clever Sage, and I'm a powerful Crusader, together we'll overcome hardships and maybe even unite Clan Twilight! All I know is there's nothing we can over come!"

"Your right Zephie, sniff I agree let's get going… oh here… I bought this at the store years ago when I wanted to be a crusader but I'm a sage now so here."

**Game Message: Zephie obtained Holy Avenger**

"Oh wow! Thanks! I'll equip it!" Zephie excitedly yelled.

**Game Message: Zephie equipped Holy Avenger**

"Haha! I'm glad the old fart chose you as my companion. I was starting to get worried!"

"Huh?'

"Never mind me… I love to see what happened to the rest of the members of Clan Twilight!"

"Well that's what we're going to do!"

"YAY!"

"Well I guess next stop "Al De Baran" but first we must climb the "Elmeth Plateau" So are you ready, Bliss?"

"I guess I am… so let's go!"

* * *

Zekari: And so the adventures of Bliss and Zephie begins. Will they ever reunite with their long-lost friends? Or will they meet other players? Stay tuned! 


	3. United

**BUMP! Ouch! Another old friend?**

* * *

Disclaimer... To lazy to type... same as previous chapters.

Note: Some attacks and skills are made-up cause chosen characters have special skills.

* * *

"Hurry Up, Bliss! We're almost there! Just about another, well maybe, 45 KM!" Zephie called out to Bliss who was probably sweating her head of cause of all the walking. 

"Aw, come on Zephie can't we take a break?" Bliss asked with a hint of please in her voice.

"Sure. It's almost lunch anyways. BUT, we'll take a break when we get to the other side."

"WHAT? Look at me Zeph, I'm extremely tired! And…"

"I know… here you can ride my PecoPeco, Speedy."

"Yay!"

* * *

45 minutes Later…

* * *

"Hurry Up Zephie! Our lunch is getting cold!"

"VERY FUNNY!" Zephie yelled back still trying to sprint all the way to the end, but with all her armor it made her sprint longer and harder.

"Hey. Zeph don't you remember that teleportation spell Master Zen taught us?"

"Yeah…"

"USE IT!"

"KK… WARP … EEP!"

"WHAT HAPPENED ZEPH?"

"AHH!" A young boy's voice screamed.

"HEY! I know you, you're that n00b Crusader… what was your name… oh yeah... you're so called… DarkSide, Right?" Zephie asked in a mocking voice.

"SHUT UP! AND GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE DAMN HEAVY!" the boy exclaimed.

"Gomen, me mucho sorry." Zephie said mockingly while standing up, surely that should get anyone mad.

"Hey, Zephie who's the cute boy?" Bliss asked while looking at the so called "DarkSide"

"Him? Oh he's a guy from my class, who keeps calling me n00b while he failed 7 classes in school…"

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO FELL ON MY HEAD FROM MISCONTROLING A LEVEL ONE TRANSPORTATION SPELL? HUH? YOU, N00B! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT ASSASSIN AYAME I MET ON THE ROAD WITH SOME NEWBIE CLAN"

"SHUT UP! Man, your so stupid… wait did you say Ayame?"

"YES! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"NO!"

* * *

**Bliss's P.O.V**

Man they sound so much like a cute couple. -- Hmm… think maybe when we get to the next town we can prepare Marriage for them… hehe…

But think of it… DarkSide did mention he met Ayame… maybe we should try to catch up with her… I should consult with Zephie…

**END of P.O.V

* * *

**

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Bliss screamed at the top of her lungs to get their attention.

"Huh?" Bliss and DarkSide said in unison.

"Yeah, the Kid's right. I gotta go anyhow. See Ya. (winks at Bliss and turns to Zephie) THE WAR ISN'T OVER!" DarkSide said the last part while he sprinted off.

"Whoa Zeph, did he just wink at me?"

"Yeah, maybe he likes you… but then again he's kinda a perv if you ask me…"

"Anyways Zephie maybe we should check out that girl Ayame if you know what I mean…"

"You're thinking that girl, Ayame, might be one of the Chosen ones? The one who we're friends with? I think so… too… let's go check it out!"

"Hai! Zephie-chama… Isn't that an female assassin coming towards us?"

"Yeah!" Then Zephie called out, "HEY KID, COME HERE"

In a flash of light a violet haired assassin appeared. This assassin seemed to be in her mid-sixteen's.

"Hey, you don't call me kid… wait…" The assassin stopped when she noticed something. "Zephyr, Bliss, is that you?"

"Yup! In the flesh!" the two girls said in unison.

"Long time no see huh? So I see you became a crusader, Zeph, and you a Sage, Bliss. As you can see I became an assassin… I'm sorry to tell you guys this but I joined clan Hikari… so… I…"

"I know, you can't be a part of clan Twilight anymore isn't right? _Ayame?_" Zephie asked while Bliss was just still wondering what Ayame said.

"Um… can you guys rephrase that for me? Ayame everything you say is complicated to me." Bliss mindlessly asked.

"Bliss, what Ayame means is that she can't join us anymore all we can hope is that she will help us reunite our clan."

"Well, Bliss, Zephie, I want you to meet my Clan, GIRLS!"

Soon after two girls appeared a monk and a wizard.

"Wow, so you're the clan Twilight we heard so much about. Um… Hi I'm Momiji, a Monk" The Monk Said.

"OHMIGOD! You're Bliss, the only female Sage in the great Master Zen's Academy! I always wanted to meet you! May I have your autograph? Oh yeah, I'm Ayu and wizard in-training"

"Uh… sure I guess…" Bliss answered while she awkwardly gave the girl her autograph.

"So I guess we have a lot of catching up to do. Right, Ayame?" Zephie asked Ayame while Bliss was answering Momiji and Ayu's questions.

"Yeah we do Zephie. A LOT of catching up."

* * *

Zeka aka Narrator: 

And So the Bliss was awkwardly answering questions, Zephie was catching up with what she missed for the past two years.


	4. Saint Patricks Special

** Bliss and Zephie's St. Patrick Day Adventure!

* * *

**

**8 years ago…

* * *

**

"Hey Zephie, how come everyone's head is Green Today?" Chibi-Bliss asked if she never seen anything so weird.

"It's a St. Patrick's Day Celebration I think…" Chibi-Zephie said as she gave a clueless answer.

"Well what do you think? Every year we have a huge celebration for St. Patrick's Day. Everywhere across the land we have contests and quests… oh and prizes too on this day! Where were you all these years? Locked up inside studying!" Chibi-Ayame said surprisingly

"Yeah…" Bliss and Zephie said as their faces became bright red.

"What happens? We really want to know! Please-desu!" Bliss practically begged.

"At this time of year, we players can get our hair dyed green by an NPC, set forth on a quest to be rewarded with a four-leaf clover and collect rare and valuable gold coins dropped by various monsters. This St. Patrick's Day event is geared towards players of all levels and classes. This is one of the most fun days of the years!"

"Really! Oh I wanna fight some monsters and get some coins!" Chibi-Zephie yelled excitedly…

"Yeah me want too! Please!" Chibi-Bliss wailed.

"But guys… if want to fight monsters we gotta stick together! Because…"

"I know, I know!" Chibi-Zephie jumped up and down saying.

"Because…"

"I know, I know!"

"What Zephie?"

"I know, because since Bliss-chan is a Mage and I'm a Swordswoman, and you're an assassin, your gonna slit our throat, and keep all the treasure to yourself! Am I right? Huh? Huh?" Chibi-Zephie, _'smartly'_ said.

"Don't look to me for sympathy. I'm not gonna forgive you when we grow up. Anyways, since you guys are still not fully trained as I am, we got to stick to together! KK?"

"Oh… such a cute poring!" chibi-Bliss yelled…

"Our first fight of the day!" Chibi-Ayame shouted.

"YEAH!" Chibi-Zephie said as she dashed towards the poring with her sword.

"Wait Zephie-chan, don't go!"

"But… I can handle this."

"Not on your own, you can't."

"Back off creep. I want to stand in the front."

"Yahoo! Fire Bolt!" Chibi-Bliss said as she cast a fire spell.

"Ahh… Bliss it isn't working…" Chibi-Zephie said she was backing away from the angry poring…

"Sonic Blow!" Ayame said while attacking… still the attack missed and got the poring even madder.

"You guys aren't helping" Chibi-Zephie said while trying to stand her ground.

"It's no use! We gotta flee!" Chibi-Bliss shout running.

"No! Not until Zephie tries!" Ayame said not wanting to lose to the little poring.

"Fine! Magnum Break!" Zephie strikes with all he might then About 10 seconds later, the poring ran away leaving 3 gold coins on the ground.

"Yay! We did it!" Chibi-Bliss said… sucking on her gold coin.

"Yeah! This CHOCOLATE coin is hard!" Chibi-Zephie said trying to take a bite of here GOLD coin

"No, these are gold coins… don't eat them!" Ayame said pulling the coins out of the Chibis mouths.

"Anyways Ayame-sempai, can we go back to town I wanna dye my hair green!" Chibi- Zephie said excitedly.

"Sure, what 'bout you Bliss, Wanna dye you hair too?"

"Nah, I like my blue hair the way it is." Chibi-Bliss said admiring her shiny blue hair.

"KK! Let's get back to town!" Ayame said as the started walking towards the town of Kunlun.

* * *

**15 minutes Later

* * *

**

"Zephie-chan, why are you wearing a hat?" Ayame asked while trying to take the hat away from Zephie.

"Eep! No! Ayame… evil! I look hideous with green hair! I'm an idiot I should have never dyed my hair!" Chibi-Zephie said ready to cry.

"Haha… sorry but you look to funny… Zephie-chan!" Bliss laughed rolling on the floor.

"LOL… I'm sorry but I have to agree! You look funny Zephie!" Ayame yelled trying to hold her laughter.

"Wah… you guys are mean…" Chibi-Zephie cried.

"Hey, Don't cry a think you look cute in green, Zephie-chan." A young Knight told Zephie.

"(sniff) Really? Oh thankie Shin-chama! Me like you very much!" Zephie said as she jumped on to Shin and hugged him.

"Phew… That was a good laugh… Oh now there's only one thing we need to do! Before the day's over girls…" Ayame told them wiping the tears of laughter away from her eyes.

"Where?" Chibi-Bliss and Zephie asked in unison.

"Haha… Always clueless, what Ayame-san means is the last thing we got to do is to go see the fireworks! Isn't that right?" Shin said releasing Zephie from his strong arms.

"Yay!" All girls said together running to the centre of the town.

"Hey girls, you wouldn't mind if I tag along would you?"

"No not at all! Now come on Shin!" Zephie said pulling Shin along with her.

* * *

Zekari: When they arrived at the Centre of the town, the fireworks had already started. At first Zephie was scared that she was at war but then Shin and Bliss told her to try to enjoy the fireworks and she did. Everyone sat down and enjoyed the rest of the fire works…

* * *

"Hey Shin, what did you want to tell me?" Zephie asked as they were walking back.

"Uh.. Oh yeah I'm supposed to tell you to come back to the castle for training! Oops sorry Zeph… I hope you his highness, won't be mad at you…" Shin said as if he was ready to run.

"WHAT! Bye Ayame! Bye Bliss! I gotta get back to the castle or my Papa with be mad at me!"

"Yeah, Bye Zeph! Good Luck with your Daddy!" Ayame and Bliss said as the waved to Zephie and Shin.

"Hey Shin, your coming along, cuz if I'm in trouble, I'll murder you!" Chibi-Zephie yelled running towards the Grand Castle.

At the Castle

"Your Highness, the princess has not returned yet. And she has missed her practices for the day, what would you like me to do?" A wise old High Priest asks the King.

"What? ZEPHYR!" The King Boomed, his yell could be heard at every corner of the castle.

"Eep!" Was the only sound young Zephie could say as she walked towards her furious step-father.

* * *

Zekari: Ah... Shin finally made his debut here... He'll soon be here as one of the main characters.  



	5. Wedding

**A Sugar High Wedding in Al de Baran

* * *

**

"Hey Ayame?" Zephie asked Ayame, she and Ayame were still awakewhile Bliss, Momiji and Ayu were still sleeping in the dark of night.

"Yeah, Zeph? What's wrong?" Ayame ask in worried tone.

"Ayame? Where are you heading? I mean if we're going the same ways we could…"

"Travel together? Maybe… I'm heading to Al de Baran for some business, you?"

"Same… but I'm going because his highness King Tristan, instructed me to first meet with the Knight, Shin…" Right after Zephie said Shin, for some reason her face became bright red.

"Zeph, you have a crush on him don't you? But Zeph, are you sure you should be in 'love' with this knight, who happen to be one of the most powerful players in Ragnarok? Sure he's cute and he's also a chosen one, but are you sure we should trust him?"

"Aw… Ayame… your too mean. Anyways… we better get some sleep. Ayame-sempai Oyasuminasai…"

"Yeah, same to you."

Narrator: As the moonlight shine over our heroes, in the dark a young knight was watching over them.

"So you've grown to become… the mighty crusader, Zephyr… we meet again… and we shall meet again tomorrow…"

The mysterious knight said as he gave a last look at the sleeping crusader and a quick kiss,he disappeared in the dark.

"Peco, PecoPeco! (Wake you sleeping pig!)" 'Pecked' Speedy, Zephie's PecoPeco.

"Hey, Speedy, don't think I don't know what your said…" Zephie said as sleepily stood up.

"Peco! Peco Pec Peco, PecPec! (Hey pig! Someone was here see foot prints right beside your sleeping bag)"

"I swear I remember someone gave me kiss yesterday..."

"Peco! Pec peco pec! (What are you okay?)"

"Huh… where did this letter come from?" Zephie said as she picked up the mysterious letter.

"PEC! (I'm not done talking to you!)"

**Zephie's P.O.V**

Hmm… awkward… who is this letter for? Hmm… let's open it!

_Dear Milady Zephyr, _

_I have received word from his highness that we are to meet in Al de Baran. His high also entrusted me with this "Necklace of Wisdom" to hand to you. I heard it belonged to your… decease mother… I will tell you more later when we meet. Meet me at the Al de Baran Church, exactly noon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Knight Shin._

My… mother? But… mother never played this… or at least in my knowledge she didn't… how should I know… she died giving birth to me…. Ouch… I only have… AN HOUR TILL NOON! Damn, I better wake the guys up!

**End of P.O.V**

"GUYS! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Zephie screamed, she was in a huge rush!

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE WE AT WAR!" Ayame screamed she was to use to battling at war.

"NO! But we got to get to Al de Baran. Quick."

"Why? Couldn't Bliss and I just conjure up a level 5 transportation spell to transport all of us to Al de Baran" Ayu ask while she packed her things.

"Yeah…" Bliss added.

"But I gotta get there now. Shin-kun might be waiting for me!"

"Shin-kun? Who is he Zeph? Your Boyfriend? Hm.. maybe Fiancée?" Bliss, Momiji and Ayu, darkly asked…

"NO… um he's just an old friend… yeah… an old friend." Zephie said trying to cover up everything she had said.

"Hey Ayu, Bliss, conjure up a spell NOW!" Ayame asked strictly trying to help cover up Zephie.

"Arigato… Ayame-sempai." Zephie whispered

**5 minutes later…**

"Ol-KAZE!" Ayu and Bliss shouted, soon they were at Al de Baran.

"Hey Bliss, if you had that power why didn't you use it in the first place?" Zephie ask curiously.

"I can't Zeph. Ol-Kaze, is a spell that needs at least 2 people to conjure. I wasn't able to use it in the first place."

"Oh…"

"MILADY ZEPHYR! OVER HERE!" The Knight called with a bright smile.

"Zephie! DAMN HE'S CUTE!" Everyone said in unison.

"Hey… Shin!" Zephie said as she blushed.

"Here Zephie, eat this candy for good luck!" Bliss said as she took a candy out of her bag

"No… please don't I get sugar high when…"

It was too late, Bliss had shoved the candy down Zephie's mouth.

"YAY! CANDY GOOD!"

By this time, everyone was wide eyes at the sight of Zephie hyper. Then, Shin ran up to Zephie, who accidentally tripped over Bliss's bag and fell on top of Knight Shin and ACIDENTALLY kissed him.

"Whoa… I'm lucky you took off some of your armor off and wore so normal clothes for once." Shin said as he and Zephie stood up.

"Yup! Um… sorry for falling on you… oh… what a cute PecoPeco!"

"Huh?" Everyone said… but Shin was laughing his head off.

"I guess someone gave her candy. Am I not right? This always happen back at the castle."

"I guess I can't ask her to marry me now…"

"MERRY YOU? What the hell? You guys just met and now you're asking her to marry you?" Ayame blurted out.

"LOL, a young lady like you should watch your mouth."

Suddenly Zephie came up and ask…

"Oh… I just heard the word "marry" are you guys getting married or something?"

"NO!" Ayame and Shin asked with a bright blush across their faces.

"Hmph, I better let Shin explain. Momiji, Ayu, STAY HERE. I got some business to take care of here. " Ayame said as she walked away.

"Zephyr, you might have known this and you might not. But His highness, your step-father instructed that we wed tomorrow." Shin said with a huge blush across his face but still in a strict voice.

Zephie snapped out and replied, "GET MARRIED WITH YOU?"

* * *

Zekari: What will become of the mighty crusader. Will Zephie accept her Step-father's decision? Stay tuned!

* * *

So how was it? I hope you review so I could get you opinon on this story so far. I'm still a newbie... and I might discontinue this...  



	6. Part 2

**Sugar High Wedding Part 2**

* * *

Zephie snapped out and replied, "GET MARRIED WITH YOU? Yeah right not in Million years. I rather am pecked to death by Speedy than get married to the likes of you."

"But Milady Zephyr, his highness prefers we wed because knowing you, you always make mistakes…" Shin tried to reason with Zephie… but of course she was too stubborn.

"Never in the 7 hells will I marry you! I told him that I will never get married to someone I don't care about. Plus who made the mistakes? He did, not I, I never wanted to get sucked into this world in the first place! He and his stupid inventions got us here in the first place! "

"I won't give up that easily… I challenge you to a clan war! My clan vs. your clan."

"Fine!"

"Uh… Zeph shouldn't we talk this over…" Bliss asked Zephie, who was by now furious at her father.

"I'll be back… I … need some time to… think…" Zephie said ready to run away.

(A/N From this point it'll be P.O.V just for now.)

* * *

**Ayame P.O.V **

"What brings you her young assassin?" my master asked me.

"I have come here to ask for a mission, sir." I said bowing my head to show respect to the greatest assassin of all.

"Ah… you ask for a mission? I will give you one. I receive a mission from King Tristan, and I would like you to carry that mission out."

"What is it sir?"

"I wish you to assassinate the young Princess Zephyr. IF she doe not marry the royal knight Shin, than slay her."

"But sir!" I immediately said while I thought _why I would assassinate my own friend…_

"NO BUTS! NOW GO! Or I'll assassinate you!"

"Yes sir…" I had no chose… I had to kill Zephie… but what if I make her agree to marry Shin…

**END OF P.O.V

* * *

**

**Momiji, Ayu, and Bliss's P.O.V**

Guys… shouldn't we stop Zephie? (Momiji)

Maybe… (Ayu)

Leave her… If anyone gets near her when she's furious she will surely slay us. (Bliss)

WHAT! (Ayu and Momiji)

Zephie is like her mother, never showing mercy… to anyone… (Bliss)

... (Everyone)

But… (Momiji)

By now she probably… calmed down… (Bliss)

Than let's find her! (Ayu)

**End of P.O.V

* * *

**

**Zephie's P.O.V **

"Peco? Peco… (Mistress, you ok?)"

"Speedy… thanks for asking… but I'm not okay…" I said as I sat down near a lake far away from the town.

"Peco… Peco pec, PEC! (Your such a cry baby…)"

"I know I am so. Shadup! Or I'll kill you!"

"PEC! PECOPECO! (Gomen Nasai! Now that's the Pig I know!)"

"Your too mean…" I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Pec! (I know)"

"EEP! ETCHI! (SLAP!)" Someone had just touched my… well behind.

"Ouch!" a voice said. I never knew who this could be.

"Sorry, Milady my name is Luffy… and I'm a…"

"A THIEF, Am I not right?" I said as I grab my necklace away from the little thief.

"Yes milady… but wait a moment… YOU'RE KING TRISTAN'S DAUGHTER, PRINCESS ZEPHYR!"

"Uh… yes… and then again maybe no… DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS"

"Yes your highness… I'm sorry… for touching your behind and stealing you necklace…uh… but how come your dress as a crusader?"

"That is none of your business." I said harshly… it was never good to reveal that you have soft side.

"Um… you highness… would it be okay if I join your Clan? I mean I can be very useful…"

"Hmm… what do you think Speedy? Should I let him join?" I asked Speedy… I know he would make a good decision I known him since I got sucked into here.

"PECO PEC! Pec peco pec pec!(HELL YA! I mean skills and speed of thieves are handy)"

"Well then, sure you can join. Anyways I better introduce you to the rest of the gang."

"Yeah!"

I knew this was a huge mistake… but we as much helpers we can get… maybe… I should tell Shin to cancel the battle.

**END OF P.O.V

* * *

**

**Shin's P.O.V**

Where could she have gone off too… maybe I shouldn't have been to harsh… wait a minute there she is… but she's with some guy… wait… that kid, he's a thief! …

"Milady!" I called out… she didn't say anything she just continued walking towards us.

"Look, Zephyr… I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you… but let's call it truce…"

"I'm sorry… I was just frustrated… yeah let's called truce." That look on her face it made me wanna hug her… she looked as she wanted to cry… what the… she just ran up to me and start crying? She's just like her mother… Lyndis… tough on the outside but soft in the inside.

**End of P.O.V

* * *

**

"Ahh! Get your hands of the princess!" Yelled Luffy, who was still trying to pull the crying Zephie, out of Shin's arms.

"Don't be stupid. You're just a thief. So back off, shut up, and butt out." Shin said as he glared at Luffy who was slowly backing off.

"I wish you… were just a wimp not a high class knight… I wish you were dead." Luffy whisper under his breath…

"I'm gonna slit you stomach, take out your guts, and put them in a bowl. By the time I'm through with you, you're going to wish it was you who was dead." Shin darkly said. No one knew why he was acting this way. No one.

"Um… Shin? You ok?" Zephie asked she had stop crying.

"Yeah… I'm okay… Zeph, thanks for coming back and not running away like you always do…"

"You're thanking me? That can't be good."

"Guys! I'm back!" Ayame called as she ran towards them.

"Uh… Zeph… how come your in Shin's arms?" Ayame asked pointing at them.

"Uh… nothing!" Zephie said as she ran out and hugged Speedy instead of Shin.

"So… what happened while I was gone?'

"Nothing besides that Zephie-sama refused to get married with Shin… then shin declared a Clan war and then she ran away… and…" Momiji started to explain.

"And then she met this perverted thief... who's now part of Clan Twilight… and then she returned… and they called truce… and now you're here. Yup that's what happened" Ayu said as she finished Momiji's sentence.

"Whoa… slow… down… wait! Did you say Zephie refused to get married to Shin?"

"Uh Huh!" Ayu and Momiji said in unison.

Ayame thought to herself, _I gotta make Zephie change her mind or else… _

"Zephie… you gotta get married with Shin!"

"Naze? But… I don't wanna…" Zephie said childishly

"YOU GOT TO OR ELSE I'LL SLIT YOUR NECK! LITERALLY!"

"Eep! KK! I'll get married IF all of you agree…"

"WE AGREE!" Ayame, Momiji, Ayu, and Bliss Shouted.

"Same here." Shin said raising his hands.

"I don't… Milady Zephie… is too lovely… (looks at Ayame) but then Milady Ayame has a cute ass… so I agree!" Luffy said trying to grab Ayame's behind.

"HENTAI! Baka… I'll slit your neck soon…" Ayame said as she slapped Luffy across the face.

"Well… if everyone agrees I guess so… but even though I don't want to… I have to…"

"Yes!" Shin said as he kissed Zephie.

"BAKA! DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hehe… Anyway it's getting dark… we better head to the inn."

* * *

**AT THE INN **

"G'night everyone!" Everyone said as they head of to sleep but in a distance, you could here Zephie yelling.

"Lay down, be silent, sleep, rest, snooze... how many times do I have to tell you..." She said as she kicked Luffy out of her room.

"Fine!" Luffy yelled… as he stomp his way out of the room.


	7. Upgrade

**UpGrade**

* * *

As the gang was leaving the innkeeper lady stopped them and asked them, "Excuse me, would you happen to be the Princess Zephyr and the sage Bliss?" 

"Yup, that's us, why?" Bliss said as though she was the leader.

"Oh… Princess Zephyr, you are to meet with Master Kami to be hailed as a Paladin, and Milady Bliss you may now change classes to a professor…"

"Whoa, really! Wait how do you know this? Huh?" Bliss asked curiously.

"Yeah, how? I mean Master Kami wouldn't even change my class even if I ask him. He always said I'm such a trouble maker and I can never become paladin not even in my dreams!" Zephie said as she recalled all the memories of Master Kami.

"I know 'cause I have my resources, right… Master Shin?" She told them as she winked at Shin.

"Hey, Shin, you got anything to do with this?" Zephie asked as she was starting to look like a cute chibi with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe… anyways Ayame-san your master would like a word with you…" Shin said basically ordering her, then after, in a flash she was outta the room.

"Hey Ayu, can you come with me using a LV.5 Transportation spell to check if what the Lady said was true." Bliss said as she put on her Backpack.

"Sure…" Ayu said as she got ready for the spell.

"Hey! What about me? I wanna go too!" Momiji said as she partially whined.

"Yeah this go, anyways bye, Zephie, Shin, Luffy! We'll be back soon!" Bliss yelled as she stepped through the portal.

"I guess that leaves just us huh?" Zephie asked as she turned towards the 2 boys.

"No, I gotta go too, um… I got some business to take care of." Shin told her as he kissed her on the cheek and ran before she could do anything.

"Argh! Anyways I guess your leaving too huh, Luffy?"

"Yeah I guess so, I'm gonna ask if I can level up, Ja Ne!" Luffy waved at her and off he went.

(A/N From here on it will P.O.V'S again…")

* * *

**Ayame's P.O.V. **

I wander through an alley trying to get to where my master told me to go… wait a minute there he is.

"So have you completed your mission, young Ayame?" My master asked me but he was different today he had a kind glint in his eyes. It was different since usually a spark of wickedness would substitute that twinkle he had today.

"Yes Master, I didn't have to assassinate the princess, she had agreed to marry Master Shin on her own will." I just had to say that she did it on her own, if I didn't I wouldn't know what Master could have done to me.

"Well done… that was the last accomplishment I need from you before I allow you to become part of the Assassin's Cross… now my grandson...Shin... you will inherit some of the King's power. Bwahaha!"

Did I just hear that right? Shin is my Master's grandson? How can that be! I mean they're not even alike then that means Shin's just trying to marry Zephie-chan because I what she can't become heir to unless she has a king by her side! Damn, why didn't I figure this out! Gomen Zephie-chan I never meant to do this to you. Why Shin? We trusted you…

"Oh here Young Assassin, take the an acknowledgment of you becoming part of the Assassin's Cross!"

"Arigato… m...m…master…"

**END OF POV

* * *

**

**Bliss's P.O.V**

"Hey Girls, its Professor Bliss!" A young female mage said as she and her gang of mages ran towards me.

"Wow… she's so beautiful! I can't believe she was once a lower class like us! How'd did you survive all the insults from the guys? They're so mean! They treat us like nobodies! They call us noobs and stuff like that!" A youngest one asked me.

They were so cute looking like that. They sorta remind me of myself when I was younger… but I think Ayu and Momiji were more surprised than I was.

"Whoa! Professor Bliss? I'm a professor? When did that happen? I thought I'm just a sage!" I said as I tried to figure out some stuff.

"It's all over the academy! Everyone knows about your achievement! I mean EVERYONE!" The youngest one told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah! EVERYONE! Oh you must report to Master Zen imeddi… imeddit.."

"Immediately? Is that what you wanna say, Kid?" Momiji asked rudely. I mean she's also a kid anyhow I'm glad to be back.

"Kid! Hey I'm seven! And I think your seven too!"

"So what if I'm seven at least I'm smarter than you!"

By now I think they were engage in a fight.

"Wait a moment! Don't fight guys. While I go to Master Zen's office can you take my friends around the academy?" I asked them… but I was also trying to stop them from fighting…

'Hai! My Clan of girls and I shall help!"

"Arigato! Then I'm off!" now I was off to see Master Zen…"

**End of P.O.V

* * *

**

**Shin's P.O.V**

"Where's the Katana? Hand it over now!" 2 rogues asked me. I knew if I handed him the ReKi (ReKi is a made-up sword), I surely lose a my will to fight. This sword was an heirloom from the real world that I brought with me to protect Zephie…

"Hand it over or we'll slit your throat!" A rogue threatened me…

"Hey Killermatt, I found it! Now DarkSide won't kill us… hey what do we do with him?" Another one said holding… holding the ReKi! No! Please don't say it's the ReKi…

"KILL HIM!" Then the rogues came bashing at me stabbing me at every corner.

"Ka…ta.. na…" Was all I can say I was running out of HP…

"Katana, eh? So you wanna get stab by your own katana? Sure!" The Rogues said as he took out the Katana.

"go…Gomen…ZEPHIE!…" I could say much… I had only a single drop of HP left.

"Hey that's enough! Leave him alone!" A female archer said as she approached me.

"Hey it's a girl! We should run before we got caught!" The rogue named Killermatt yelled.

"Yeah, Let's go! We have the sword anyhow…" The other one said…

"Hey you okay?" The girl asked she looked exactly like Zephie but somehow different…

"I'm okay… but if you can find Zephie and tell her…" Before I can finish I dozed off…

**END OF P.O.V.

* * *

****Zephie's P.O.V**

"Peco? Pecopeco Pec." (Pig-chan? What are you doing.)

Where's can he be? I looked around and All I can find are, merchants running from place to place selling items, but no old man… wait.. how should I know who master Kami is? 

"Zephie! There you are!"

Zephie? Who the hell would call their lower class student Zephie? Shouldn't I be called Zephyr or Young One or something?

"Zephyr, is that how you'd treat your grandfather?"

Grandpa? But how he's…dead…

"Grandpa… how can it be your… well"

"Dead? No not fully before I passed away, I asked your father to program me within this game… to tell you, your mother Loki, is also somewhere in this world. Oh and your sister she wasn't sucked into the world of Ragnarok as we were… she's still in the real world but she's playing on here 24/7! And she's trying to look for you. She should be somewhere in on of the houses in Al de Baran!"

"Oh, Grandpa… I have something to ask you… the innkeeper said… that your dubbing me as a paladin isn't that right?"

"Ah… yes it's true… I asked your father and he allows it. You may now equip items belong to the Paladin class… and you may change your armor!"

"Arigato…" I said as I jumped and hugged him… it's been such a long time since I had a true hug."

**End P.O.V.

* * *

**

"Hey Zephie! We're back!" Bliss called out as she, Momiji and Ayu came out of the portal.

"Hey Zephie! I'm back too!" Ayame said waving to the gang.

"Don't forget about me!" Luffy said trying to grab Ayame's… 'Behind'

"Um… Zephie who's the old man?" Bliss said pointing out that Zephie was still hugging her grandfather.

"Him? He's…"

"I'm her grandfather…"

Zephie was cut off as her grandpa told them who he is.

"Konnichiwa, Ojii-sama no Zephie-chan! (Translation is hello, Zephie's Grandfather!)" Everyone said except for Zephie.

"Arigato, but I'm wondering, isn't young Shin traveling with you?" Ojii-sama asked. (A/N I'm gonna call Ojii-sama now!)

"Yeah where is he?" Luffy wondered.

"Dunno…" Bliss added.

Narrator: While the others pondered on about what happen to Shin… Zephie was off in here own world.

"WHERE ARE YOU SHIN-KUN!" Zephie yelled with all her might making her voice echo… by now it seemed Zephie cared for Shin…

* * *

Zephie: KK The next chappy is gonna be a short about Zephie and Shin, so you can skip the next one if you like. 


	8. Kireda

**Chibi Chibi Adventures! Zephie and Shin's story... A story plot away from the main plot.

* * *

**

As Zephie yelled out the last few words the same archer that saved Shin, appeared.

"Excuse me, are you Zephie Sawatari?" The girl asked.

"Yes, that's my name… but… how does someone of the likes you know my last name?" Zephie asked curiously looking at the girl like she was a hacker, finding out info on every PC.

"Well do you know someone name Aura?"

"Yeah… she's my twin sis…"

"That's me! Anyways, Nee-san… I met this guy… um… Shin… and he told me to find you cause he wanted to tell you something so… yeah..."

"Aura… please… can you take me to him? Please-desu?"

"Yeah sure… follow me!"

**At Master Kami's House**

"So you found her, Aura…" Ojii-sama asked Aura.

"Yeah… it was really easy though cause of her loud mouth!" Aura said as she laughed at her sister Zephie…

"Um Ojii-sama, Onee-chan… May I go see Shin now?" Zephie asked impatiently.

"Sure, Aura, take her to Shin…"

"Hai!"

"Thanks Grandpa!" Zephie gave a small smile as a sign of appreciation to her grandfather.

**Five Seconds Later**

"I think we should leave them alone…" Ojii-sama told Aura while she just gave a nod and walked away.

"Shi… in… Shin-kun…" Zephie stammered.

"Zephyr…Zephyr... don't go…Zephyr!" Shin said slowly.

"Don't worry… I'm not going anywhere Shin... But I must say you got beaten up quite a bit, Shin, This is the first time I see you like this."

* * *

**Flashback: When Shin and Zephie were little in the real world… in a junkyard.**

"Stop! You can't go there! I'm telling you, you can't go there! Stop it!" Chibi-5 year old Zephie yelled trying to shoo the moths away from the huge bonfire.

"What are you doing, Zephyr?" Chibi-11 years old Shin asked while stepping behind Zephie.

"The butterflies are burning… even though I'm trying to stop them… hey stop it! You'll die! Don't get near!"

"They're not butterflies."

"Nani?"

"They're moths. And it's no use trying to push them away. They were born stupid. So stupid…" Shin stopped as he gave Zephie a little nudge on the head then he continued. "Listen, if this world was one big darkness and this bonfire was the only light…"

"Then?"

"Even if my body would burn in the flames of hell… I would blindly jump into the flames just like the moths. And then, my wings would burn off, and I would fall to the ground and stagger in the mud. No matter how tough it was, I would probably still reach the fire."

"Shin-san?"

"To me, you are this fire, Zephyr…"

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

**Zephie's Point of View**

At the time, I didn't know what Shin meant… perhaps at that time Shin had already seen his future… How did I respond to him back then?

I thought it would be my job to be the one to hold you back. To tell you the truth, it's complicated…

Shin-kun, Do you remember when we talked about moths and the fire? Now that I remember, I think it was then on… that you thought of me as…

**End Her P.O.V.

* * *

**

Suddenly Shin sat up and pulled Zephie into his arms with a strong embrace.

"What is Shin? You were awake? Let Go!" Zephie asked as the midday sun shone upon them.

"Don't go, Zephyr" Shin shakily said.

"Don't worry… I'm right here…"

"I afraid, Zephyr… the fire… the fire will burn me…"

"Don't worry… I'm with you…"

"Zephyr… You are my only light… my flame! Zephyr…"

As Shin continue embracing her Zephie was lost in her world "That's right… I remember… After he said that…

**Flashback

* * *

**

"To me, you are this fire, Zephyr…"

"No! I don't want to be the fire! I don't want burn you up!"

"Zephyr… "

"I wanna be a butterfly! You're a butterfly too! I wanna be a butterfly just like you!"

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

"If I am to burn together… in the same flame as you… Shin…then… I am defiantly not afraid… Hold me tight if I think like this I didn't want to know, what it was like to fall in love with someone and say I love you; my tears won't stop therefore, I should be free of you.

* * *

**Aura and Ojii-sama's side**

"Grandpa… they're so kawaii together…" Aura said as they spied on Zephie and Shin.

"They were meant to be together… here and the real world… always… no matter what happens… together… forever…"


	9. Crazy

**Haha.**

* * *

"Zephie, Shin, over here!" Ayame called as Luffy tried to touch her chest this time. (SLAP!) 

"Haha, It was worth it…" Luffy said as he rubbed his red face.

"Luffy… lol you're such a Perv." Commented Shin, with a small smile.

"Whoa, Shin, what happened to you? It's like your data's been damaged or something." Bliss said as she went up closer to see all the wounds.

"Yeah, but if his data's damaged shouldn't he be recovered if he logged out and logged back in?"

"Well, Luffy… If he logs out and logs back in… he'll be dead…" Zephie said sympathetically.

"Uh…"

"Well what Zephie means is that in some way Ragnarok Online is our home…" Ayame tried to explain.

"But isn't this just virtual? Isn't the real world your home?"

"Well, Zephie's step-Father is the inventor of this 'world'. But for some reason, Zephie and some other players in Japan, including us got sucked into this world, so far there are only five of us known. There are lots more, but we don't know them as of yet."

"Can't his data be recovered somehow?"

"Only the creator, Sleeping Angel, the Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) can help, or something of the real world that he took along… with him."

"Like?"

"Like the ReKi, if I lose that sword, I can't recover HP that's been the way I been recovering ever since." Shin muttered under his breath.

"So?"

"The ReKi was stolen…"

"By who?" Zephie asked curiously

"Yeah who?" Everyone asked.

"DarkSide's rogues… also known as the Dark Troopers."

"What? Man you lost to that n00b? How could you! I mean he's weak, wait why would he want that sword anyhow?"

"…"

"Talk n00b"

"…"

"Milady Zephyr, aren't you supposed to mine your words?"

"…"

"I'm not patient, nor am I weak, think of me as a weakling… you should start running before I get angry. I will mine my manners when I want"

"…"

"I understand Milady."

"…"

"SHIN, SPEAK NOW!" Zephie demanded extremely mad

"I have no reasons to speak to the likes of a nomad like you." Shin quietly muttered.

"Wha… FINE! I don't really care. I'm off, if you guys need me I'll be in a small village near the capital of Prontera. Need me… go there… I don't care anymore… about you or anyone else." Zephie stuttered jumping on her PecoPeco and Speeding off.

"WAIT ZEPHIE!" Everyone except Shin yelled.

"What's wrong with you Shin? Why didn't you stop her?" Ayame yelled Momiji and Ayu were just watching as they had just waked up not knowing what has happened.

"…"

"FINE! Let's all split up! We'll be in this Prontera trying to look for Zephie if you need us." Ayame said as the gang started walking away.

"…"

* * *

**5 months later in a Village near Prontera**

"Hey! Misura, try attacking more to the left this time!" An older looking paladin yelled to a young swordswoman-in training.

"Hai! Like this Mistress Zephyr?" The girl yelled dashing at the poring.

"Yes! You got it this time Misura. Congratulation, you finished your training now go ask the professor if you can try out the mission to become a swords-girl or what-ya-ma-call-it."

"MILADY THE VILLAGE IS BEING ATTACK BY ROGUES!" The a royal paladin yelled.

"What? Protect the students, I'll go see. What's happening." Zephie yelled running out into the village.

"Wait, Milady! Kent and I shall come to help you." The paladin and the crusader said getting ready to battle.

"Oh, Eliwood, I'm grateful to have such a helpful paladin like you. Come we shall fight!"

"Milady, Watch Out!" The crusader Kent yelled.

"Haha, spare some money for the poor?" A rogue sneered.

"Money? To the like the likes of you? Be honest, you're no poor villager!" Eliwood answered harshly.

"Ha! You'll regret what you said. Anyhow, we come here in search of the girl. Someone wants her dead. It's a shame if you ask me to see such exquisiteness die today." The rogue laughed

"Nah, I think you'll regret coming into battle alone."

"Alone? Come on out guys, show me your worth and fight!"

"Hah, numbers don't matter, we can take them on can't we Milady?"

"Hai!" Zephie said dashing into battle.

**_On the other side of the battle.._**

"Ah it seems that battle has broken out here. You, Lord Knight, aren't you going to help?" A toughed Violet haired assassin's cross asked.

"What arises here is no issue of a traveler like you!" The Knight scuffed.

"I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you. You are trying to kill my friend!"

"What?" The knight began, but was silenced by the anger of the assassin and blade.

All of a sudden, a professor Sage stepped from behind the assassin as she looked at the knight's remains on the grass. She squealed.

"Ew! That's dreadful! I can't stand cruelty!" Then a thief turned up and praise the assassin for her kill with a touch on the behind.

"Excellent!" the stalker was interrupted by a Champion Monk who went up to the assassin

She spoke in a low voice, "I hope you wouldn't pardon to fighting as a first choice..."

"Momiji! I have no time for you to be lecturing me! First, we deal with the rogues! We MUST help Zephie!"

"A handy reason for more fighting it seems... no matter I'll join" Momiji muttered joining the fight. Then the assassin turned to the stalker and Sage.

"Luffy, go and hide with Bliss."

If Luffy's mouth had plunge even an inch lower, he would have been eating dirt. "What! With Bliss..."

"No! I'm going with you! I don't want to go with the perv!" Bliss yelled

"You are not! You'll slow me down!"

"How rude!" Bliss sulked.

"Momiji, Ayu, we take our leave now."

"Yes, Ayame." They answered as they went into battle.

Ayame, assassinating a rogue at a time, was continuing one after another, soon she noticed her friend.

Looking at the fight Zephie shook her head amused, knowing that Ayame was always eager and loved to fight. As she watched Ayame get occupied in the battle, she noticed Xyhro, the man who had led the attack on him, waiting.

"Eliwood, see him? I want you to ride up that hill and finish him off. You can do that can't you?" Zephie said in a kinder voice then normal.

"Yes. Don't judge me that quickly, I can finish him!" Eliwood said with a smile.

"Haha! Then go! Kent and I shall continue fighting here!"

* * *

Narrator: The battle from sunrise to dark, soon the battle was over and our heroes were dead beat. Kent had returned to the castle but Eliwood had refused a demand to stay with Zephie until she returned to the academy.

* * *

"Stay, O magnificence one! Would thy not favor me with thy name? Or better yet, thy love?" Luffy said to Zephie not know she was the same crusader as before.

"Haha, Where are you from, sir, whom you chat so freely to an stranger?"

"Aw, I am from South Korea..."

"Luffy! Hold your tongue!" Ayame demanded in a serious tone.

Luffy smiled. "Ah, Ayame! Why such brutal expression?"

"If your behavior were more solemn, I wouldn't have to be so brutal!"

"Haha, you guys haven't change at all! Maybe your classes have change but not you." Zephie said snapping out of her strange manners.

"ZEPHIE?" Everyone yelled except for Eliwood and Ayame who had known all along.

"Haha, yes that would me."

"Lady Zephyr, may I asked who these nomads are?" Eliwood asked.

"Nomad? Who are you calling Nomads? I happen to be, Ayame, an assassin's cross." Ayame harshly yelled

"I'm Luffy, a stalker." Luffy said putting a hand on his dagger.

"I'm Momiji, a champion and this Ayu a High-Wizard." Momiji said introducing both her and Ayu/

"And I'm Bliss! Nice to meet you!" Bliss introduced.

"My apologies... It's a pleasure to meet you; my name is Eliwood, a paladin of Lady Zephie"

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough. Unlike Luffy there."

"Zephie, since we found you will you continue traveling around with us?" Bliss begged Zephie.

"Sure, I'd be glad to come along." Zephie said with a smile.

"If Milady Zephie is going, would it be possible for me to come along" Eliwood ask as if it was his duty.

"Of course! You may come along!" Bliss beamed with a huge blush across her face.

"Um..." Zephie mumbled, as everyone gave her an odd stare.

* * *

Narrator: As the night gets shadowy our heroes head back to the academy for a long nights sleep. But what is this? They left Luffy outside?

* * *

"Guys? Zephie? Anyone?" Luffy's voice echoed through the night 


	10. Easter

**ChibiChibi Adventures #3- Easter Special  
**

* * *

"So was your night okay Luffy?" Bliss and Zephie snickered.

"Okay? What are you talking about it was FANTASTIC… being chased by a Jr.Baphomet and running through the woods all night was just FANTASTIC! But then again… I'm being _sarcastic_!" Luffy yelled nearly pulling his hair out.

"Haha! Sorry, Luffy, it was Eliwood's idea!" Zephie said blaming everything on Eliwood.

"LADY ZEPHYR! I never heard anything so shameful from you since that day; I also got sucked into here and met your father."

"Wha… You got sucked up into here too?" Luffy blurted.

"Yes, but I'm playing from the Canadian Server, not the Japanese like you."

"Oh…"

"Milady, are we ready to take leave?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"No! I need a potion to regain my Hp!" Luffy yelled making everyone turn to him.

"Ahh… it's so hot maybe it wouldn't hurt to eat this ice cream…" Ayame mocked waving the ice cream around Luffy's face.

"Wha… Hey Ice Cream restores HP! Please… HAND ME THE ICE CREAM!" Luffy yelled with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"…" Was all Eliwood could manage while everyone was laughing the heads off.

"Mmm… Ice Cream good…." Luffy said licking the ice cream very slowly…

"Lady Zephyr! Lady Zephyr! You promised that you'll make an Easter Celebration at academy for us!" Misura, the young swordsman from training whined pulling on Zephie's armor.

"Misura, is that how you treat Milady Zephyr in front of her friends!" Eliwood remarked harshly.

"Aw man, Master Eliwood, you're no fun at all! Please Zephie?"

"Aw… come on Zephie, keep your promise… we could wait awhile longer to start our journey." Bliss said turning into a Chibi to preserve her energy.

"Don't worry, we'll wait… Bliss and I will stay in our Chibi forms till we start…" Ayame added also turning into a Chibi.

"Um… how'd did you do that?" Luffy asked mighty surprise.

"NPC…" Ayame stated simply.

"Okay… Misura… let's go and do some decorating!" Zephie whispered to Misura, making sure not to break out of anymore comments.

"But Mistress Zephie, Aren't you gonna change into a chibi?" Misura asked out of the blank.

"Maybe… Maybe not…" Zephie supposed…

"Please! The other student will make fun of me if they find out I'm friends with my Mistress!"

"Fine! Here we go!" Zephie magically transformed into a Chibi.

"Yay! But we need two bunnies…"

"No prob… we'll make Eliwood and Luffy be our bunnies! But we might need some help!"

"How'd 'bout your other friends who can turn chibish?"

"Bliss, Ayame, Ayu, Momiji! Come here!" Chibi-Zephie yelled at the 4 girls, Momiji and Ayu had been Chibis since the battle so they didn't need to transform.

"Yeah?" The girls said in unison.

"I need your help to get Luffy-chan and Eliwood-kun into these Bunny costumes!" Chibi-Zephie exclaimed holding up 2 **_pink _**bunny costumes.

"I picked them out!" Misura said happily.

"Good job, Kid, I mean Misura, I think they will fit the guys perfectly…" Ayame said with a smirk.

"Perfectly…" Momiji and Ayu said evilly…

"LUFFY! ELIWOOD! We need your help!" All the girls yelled with a mischief glint in each of their eyes.

"Coming!" The guys yelled walking toward them.

"3…2…1… HOLD EM!" Chibi-Zephie yelled, jumping on top Eliwood forcing him to wear the costume, while Ayame forced Luffy.

"AH! ATTACK OF THE CHIBIS!" Luffy cried.

"SHIT!" Eliwood cussed, the boys looked magnificent in the costumes.

"Aww… so kawaii!" The girls squealed except for Chibi-Zephie, she was bursting of laughter.

"Why you! Zephie this was your plan wasn't it…" The boys glared ready to kill her.

"Eep! Um… yikes?" Chibi-Zephie muttered getting ready to run from the um… pink rabbits.

"Yo, Luffy!" Ayame yelled.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, before he could do anything Ayame gave him a kiss on the cheek followed by a huge slap.

"Remember that as a FIRST and LAST time I do that… I just had to save Zephie before she gets… wait ELIWOOD STILL CHASING HER! RUN ZEPHIE! RUN!"

"Wait a moment… Eliwood…" Zephie said hiding something behind her back.

"Yeah?"

"Pocky?"

"Pocky what?"

"Wanna a pocky?"

"No…"

"Heh… TO LATE!" The evil chibi said Shoving the 2 boxes of Pocky down Eliwood's mouth.

"Help… It hurts too much… pocky… now for my revenge!" Eliwood said as he grabbed her and tickled her till she started crying…

"Oh no!" Misura yelled.

"What!" Everyone asked.

"Eliwood, Luffy take these HUGE baskets of chocolate eggs and…"

"AND WHAT?" The boys yelled.

"RUN!"

"Why?"

"GUYS! COME ON OUT THE EASTER BUNNIES ARE HERE!" Misura yelled, soon an enormous crowd of students came out running towards Luffy and Eliwood.

"CURSE YOU GIRLS!" The boy exclaimed running away from the kids.

"Heh, YOU OWE US! Anyhow, wanna go inside and decorate the academy and cook some Easter food?" Chibi-Zephie asked ignore the guys.

"Sure!" The girls yelled

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Misura and Chibi-Ayame yelled as if they were twins.

Narrator: As the day gone by… the girls had finished decorating and the boys had ran out of eggs. By now it was dinner lets see what will happen at dinner…

**In the Dinner Hall**

"I see you guys ran out of eggs huh?" Chibi-Zephie asked innocently.

"Yeah…" The boy muttered still tired from running.

"Well… It's time for your next job…" Chibi-Ayame said while the other girls got ready for the surprise…

"Wha…"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

"Heya! It's me, Zephie! On behalf of all my friends and I, We hope everyone enjoy the day so far… but before the day ended… we like to present to you a Easter feast and entertainment from our bunnies!" Chibi-Zephie said, while the girls pulled the guys to the stage…

"Um… but what do we do?"

"Well sing something easterish…" Chibi-Ayame responded calmly.

"Ok…"

"SING! SING! SING!" The whole school chanted.

"IT"S AN EASTER SING ALONG!" Chibi-Zephie yelled.

"And a one… and a two…" Ayame counted.

"The Easter bunny on his way to spread good will and cheer…" Luffy started singing… then Eliwood continued.

"You'd be happy too if you work one day a year…"

"Hop along, hop along, Easter's on it way, How much does a bunny wish that he sleigh." The guys sang in unison.

Soon everyone clapped, laughing their heads off.

"YEAH!" The guys roared showing the peace out sign.

* * *

Narrator: And so the day ended and all was happy… or were they?

* * *

"Haha… You gotta admit to day was fun." Luffy admitted.

"Yeah…" Everyone agree.

"Let's get some sleep." Eliwood suggested.

"Yeah…" Chibi-Zephie agreed.

"Hold a moment young Mistress."

"Yeah… our revenge…" The boys said throwing Chibi-Zephie outside in the bunny costume, to sleep.

"Hey meanies!"

"Yummy… today's dinner will be Roasted Chibi Rabbit" A hungry Baphomet said calling his friends.

"Um… guys help?" Chibi-Zephie yelled…

"NAH! It's the guys revenge on you!" The girls exclaimed.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Luffy shouted walking to his room.

"See ya… Mistress!" Eliwood laughed.

"Guys… Eep!"


	11. Conflict

Eternal Snow

* * *

"Mornin' Zephie!" Eliwood exclaim trying to find a little Chibi.

"Where can she be?" Ayame asked jumping from place to place.

"Dunno… wait! I know!" Bliss said pulling out something from her bag…

"POCKY!" Everyone yelled looking at the super-mega pack of strawberry pocky.

"Zephie, we got pocky!" Bliss called but no Zephie.

They continued looking from top to bottom. Soon a male priest came up carrying a little Chibi… believe-it-or-not the little Chibi was, the-one-and-only, Zephie, still quietly asleep.

"Excuse me, Milady, would you be kind enough to allow me to stay here for a little bit to take care of this young paladin." The red headed priest asked bowing his head.

"Mistress Zephyr! Wake Up! Are you okay?" Eliwood worriedly asked grabbing Zephie out of the priest's arm, and shaking Zephie to check if she's alive.

"Here! I bet this will work!" Bliss said shoving some pocky down Zephie's Mouth.

"POCKY! POCKY GOOD! HAND ME SOME! NO! HAND ME THE WHOLE PACK! BWAHAHAHA POCKY SHALL RULE THE WORLD AND RAGNAROK!" Zephie said changing back to a full grown… sugar-high… paladin.

By now everyone was probably like 0.0 staring at Zephie, shoving down the mega pack of pocky.

"Hehe… she's a unique…one." The priest smirked watching Zephie chase Bliss for more pocky.

"If by unique, you mean weird, then sure… Anyhow, who are you?" Ayame said trying to figure out something to say.

"Me? I'm a priest by the name of Mitsuomi."

"Mitsuomi? Huh? Cool name."

"Oh! Mitsuomi-kun no Kawaii! I love Mitsuomi-kun! Marry me!" Bliss exclaimed practically hanging onto Mitsuomi.

"Marry you? Sure, why not? You seem cute."

"WTH! Hey Bliss… you crazy? You don't even know the guy! And plus you popped the question from out of nowhere! AND YOU MITSUOMI YOU BETTER RUN!" Ayame burst; she was practically pulling her hairs out.

"He'd better think of something quick, or Ayame's gonna kick his bum, Bliss." Zephie said.

"Uh… Um… I was just joking! I'm not a…"

"A n00b? Nah, I think that n00b wannabe paladin over there is the N00B!" A mysterious figure said.

"Huh? What the Hell?" Everyone yelled looking at familiar paladin.

"DarkSide… So, is this the Zephyr you kept telling us to stalk?" A brutal looking rogue asked.

"Yeah, Killermatt, that is her, anyhow we better continue. They're just up bunch of nobodies…"

"Nobody, but nobody calls me a nobody, ya bunch of nobodies" Zephie remarked.

"Whatever n00b. You're such as weak as that guy Shin, who we beat the shit out of to steal his Katana." Killermatt said starting to walk away.

At the moment Killermatt said 'Shin' Zephie flinched for a second and just stood there. Something was running through her mind something no one would know.

Then she closed her eyes and began saying:

"You hurt Shin… you stole his ReKi… your just a puppy without it's owner. And _this_ time things are gonna end differently, you arrogant dog!"

Killermatt stopped. And when he did, Zephie dashed towards him and pierced through him but just before she could Killermatt drew out the ReKi.

"Heh, Would you just stop. Man, can't you just accept that you're weak and you can never beat me. NOW GET LOST!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, so shut-up and FIGHT!"

"Ha! This might get interesting. Yo Matt eliminate her! Oh, THAT'S A COMMAND!" DarkSide called.

"Zephie! Hold your anger! Please…DON'T FIGHT!" Ayame and Bliss begged.

"N00B, get ready to meet your doom. Hey, I might even go easy on you."

"Oh please, spare me all your bull will ya? I'm starting to get bored."

"FIGHT! N00B!"

Narrator: Zephie kept dodging Killermatt's attacks and kept trying to pierce through him with no success. She kept fighting despite all her friends efforts to stop her. It was nearing the end of the day, by now Zephie was out of breath, and bleeding from place to place. Matt on the other side was not feeling anything because he was behind a computer PC.

"So… you got sucked into the world with DarkSide too huh? Still you're weak. I was going easy on you." Killermatt mocked.

"I will not give up… ever…" Zephie said crawling on the ground panting.

"How the mighty have fallen. Lying there on the ground like a dog waiting to be put out of it's misery. GET UP! GET UP so I can knock you back down!"

**On the other Side of the Battle**

"Zephie! PLEASE STOP! You can feel everything he does. He can't. You're risking your life and soul here." Ayame begged. She tried to jump in to save Zephie, but Luffy held her back.

"AYAME! Stop! Trust me. I just got an email from Shin and he said he would be coming today."

Luffy told Ayame tenderly.

"Uh… Luffy… I guess your right…"

**Back to the Battle**

"Lyndis! Great Guardian! Goddess of War! Please grant me the strength to continue!" Zephie yelled looking up.

Soon, the sky began to light up. A beautiful soft-purpled haired Champion appeared.

"Young Zephyr, have you come in need of me? If so, tell me and I'll grant you your wish.

"Okaa-san (Mother)… It's been along time… I'm truly weak, I wish you may provide your guidance through this battle."

"Zephyr, There is nothing I can do but tell you this, trust your friends, also listen to what they offer. But if you still need my guidance through battle, Dark Rose, will solve your problems, she will be waiting." The great guardian, Lyndis, dimmed away, not saying anything else.

"OKAA-SAN! WHO'S DARK ROSE?"

"Excuse me, over here, um… YOU LEFT ME HERE DOING NOTHING. I'm bored… so can we continue?" Killermatt grumbled.

"Shut-up… I will never understand what my Okaa-san said but I will never give up!" Zephie said as she wiped away her tears.

"THEN LET'S CONTINUE SHALL WE!"

**On the Other Side: **

"ZEPHIE STOP NOW!" Ayame, Bliss, Ayu and Momiji yelled.

"Milady! Please come back! It's my duty to protect you!" Eliwood said in an affectionate voice.

"Please Princess Zephie! Please Stop!" Luffy hollered.

While the were trying to stop Zephie, a mysterious person who they had known had just came and said:

"Every time people wipe away tears, they understand bonds. The warm strength that you gave me will change into kindness. That's what you told me… Zephie-chan… please STOP!"

**Battle**

"Nani?" Zephie stopped and turned to her friends.

"Heh, weakness… time for my signature glitch move… DRAGON SLAVE!" Killermatt yelled. Soon a shady looking red dragon came and attacked Zephie but just as the dragon came one millimeter to her, a white light shone…

"Wha.. that shouldn't be happening… Matt RETREAT!" DarkSide yelled as the light shone brighter.

"NEVER! I SHALL NOT RETREAT FROM A N00B, I WENT MY WEAKESS ON HER AND SHE STILL LOST!"

"I don't care! The last time that happened, a game administrator, had stopped playing and was dead!"

"Ha…HAI!" Matt said as he retreated from battle.

"ZEPHIE!" Everyone shouted plus the mysterious…um… dude.

"O-genki desu ka?" (Are you alright?) Ayame asked worriedly asked in Japanese.

"Sukoshi…" (A little…) Was all Zephie muttered before she jumped towards Eliwood's bag looking for more pocky.

"She'll be okay… trust me I know her." The M-Dude said.

"How'd you know? Your just some…uh… somebody." Ayame freaked.

"Ayame… Don't you recognize him?" Luffy asked pointing out something familiar.

"No…"

"You don't even recognized his imbecile attitude?" Bliss innocently added…

"Sorta"

"HEY! I'm right here ya know!" M-dude exclaimed.

"Yup… I knew it… it's Shin."

"Wow, you just found out!"

"Yeah…"

"WTF"

"Heh"

"This is interesting… I enjoy see them fight…" Chibi-Zephie muttered still licking on her candy cane. Ayu had put a simple spell that let's Zephie restore her HP while she was in her Chibi form.

"I see you found my pocky…" Eliwood whispered shaking his side to side disdainfully.

"Ahh, I'm glad to see you're all alright!" Mitsuomi said appearing out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" Bliss asked curiously getting all serious.

"Uh… nowhere…"

"Nice Try you snake, you probably ran away scared of getting in trouble eh?" Ayame blurted harshly.

"Uh…"

"There's a reason they call her the Princess of War, the girl almost never loses." Zephie whispered making sure only Mitsuomi heard her.

"Eh? Really?" Mitsuomi whispered back quietly.

"Yeah, I warn you it's not gonna be a nice view…"

"… Oh, Great! I'm not GETTING any OLDER!" Ayame sarcastically said.

"Ok…" Everyone muttered.

"Very funny…"

"Hey, Anyone wonder why, it's snowing?" Bliss asked looking towards the sky.

"Hey... Your right... Wait don't tell me it's…" Ayame started.

"WTF…it's…" Zephie hardly finished.

"It's…" Shin muttered.

"It's the Trojan Virus… idiots… can't you just say that?" Eliwood revealed.

Zephie: Hey! Eliwood that was supposed to be a surprise for the readers!

Bliss: You spoiled it!

Eliwood: Oops?

Zephie: I guess I'll end it here.

You: NO!

Zephie: Fine! I'll continue… for 1 page!

"But if the Trojan's here then… he would probably destroy the whole system…" Bliss frightfully said.

"How are we going to delete him?" Luffy asked.

"Really to tell you the truth, I don't know either…" Ayame whispered.

"There's gotta be some way!" Chibi-Zephie exclaimed, while looking from place to place to make sure it was safe.

"There is… Mistress Lyndis or even Dark Rose." Shin said.

"Yeah, probably gonna be tough… I mean Mistress Lyndis is within the core of Midgard and Dark Rose is who know where." Eliwood pointed out. By now everything seemed hopeless as their world was being destroyed by a mere Trojan.

"Well, well, It's seems you've grown young ladies…" A weird looking… THINGY… said…

"Eep!" Was all Ayame, Bliss, And Zephie said before they ran behind the boys.

"What's wrong…?" The boys asked trying to figure out.

"The perverted… ugly… scary…BIG…um…perverted… TROJAN!" The 3 girls said all became Chibis.

"Long time no see… Now will be my chance to eat all of your data up…" The Trojan said.

"You won't be getting Zephie, until you're through me." Shin bravely said.

"Me either, Like I said before, it's my duty to protect the creator's heir."

"And you won't be getting to Ayame either!" Luffy yelled pulling his daggers out.

"Nor me. Bliss, Stay behind me." Mitsuomi said hiding.


	12. Trojan

**Trojan**

* * *

"You may have run away last time… but not today…" Trojan said. 

"What do you want from us?" Chibi-Bliss asked hiding behind Mitsuomi.

"Yeah… we didn't do anything wrong..." Chibi-Ayame said innocently.

"WTF HOW THE HELL DID YOU BREAK THROUGH THE HIGH TECH FIREWALL? I MADE IT MYSELF" Zephie exclaimed.

"Nothing, really, and that kid better watch her mouth. Oh It's a weak firewall."

"I'll watch my mouth if I wanna."

"What ever KID!"

"What the (bleep) (bleep)---HEY!" Shin and Eliwood had quiet her down.

"Heh…This is kinda boring…"

"BLEEP"

"Shut Up!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_**25 hours later **_

"Aragh! I had it! This kid is just too nagging… I'm off to a different sever but still I'll be on Ragnarok." Trojan said half pulling his hair off as he teleported.

"I got to go too! Ja! Maybe we'll meet again! See ya Bliss! Oh email if ya need me!" Mitsuomi said with a wink.

"…z…z…z…"

"WTF! ZEPHIE YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP THROUGH THE WHOLE THING?" Ayame yelled into Zephie's ear.

"…z…z…z…"

"Is she even alive…" Bliss asked poking her side.

"…z…z…z…"

"HELLO!" Luffy bellow.

"…z…z…z…"

"She's still sleeping…" Eliwood muttered.

"…z…z…z…"

"Thanks for pointing that out mister obvious! Time to do the thing I'll regret the most…" Shin closed his eyes thinking. No one knew what he was going to do…

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

_**Just kiss her already!**_

_Oh great. My sub-consciousness is telling me what to do. Get lost!_

_  
**Why must I? I'm an element of you, so theoretically, I can't disappear.  
**_

_That smart-ass ... what do you want? _

_**No, I'm serious. Do you want Milady Zephyr to be like this forever? Don't you just want her to be awake? Don't you want to follow the your grandfather's and the King's orders , AND marry her?  
**_

_**  
**You're my sub-consciousness - you tell me! _

_  
**Tisk… Tisk. You're hopeless! **_

_**  
**I'm not hopeless…I'm just hesitant! She doesn't even care about me!  
_

**_Yes! And she does! She may have erased herself clean of all her memories of you, but that doesn't mean that you two are not connected! _**

_**  
**TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!_

**_  
How'd you think you got here in time? You are connected by your dreams. When she sleeps, she dreams of you, and vice versa._**

_I do not want to dream of that cry-baby!_

_  
**That's shit. Besides, what are you going to do?  
**_

_Do? _

_**As in wake her up!**  
_

_... I dunno_

_  
**I knew it. You're a wimp! Kiss her already.**_

_Make me! _

**_If it does work, she'll hate you not me!_**

_  
Damn, leave me alone!_

_  
**I hate to say I told you so, but ... I told you so!**_

**END OF P.O.V

* * *

**

"So Shin… what are you going to do?" Bliss asked curiously.

"T…Th…Thi..This…"

"What already?"

Shin leaned in to kiss her but before he even reached her she woke up a kick him in the… Shins… (A/N Get it? Kick Shin in the Shins? Never mind)

"Aw…crap… why there?"

"You perverted freak… I knew I can never trust someone like you… Eliwood, Ayame, Bliss, Guys, let's go. We gotta destroy the Trojan before we can do anything. I guess this will be another detour… to the guy who I hated…" Zephie tone of voice changed… she became quiet unlike her usual self.

"You mean… we might have to go to your father? Your right he might be of some help. Let's go…" Bliss said replacing Zephie.

"…"

"She always hated when she needed help from her father… But right now we need his help. Right Zephie?" Ayame asked and explained.

"…" Zephie didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Well Let's go! I mean Zephie can we use Speedy?" Eliwood asked.

"Ha…Hai! Kora! Speedy-chan!" Zephie stuttered.

"Okay, so Ayame, Ayu, you know how to control a PecoPeco right?"

"Yeah…" Ayame and Ayu answered.

"Fine, Then you and Luffy take Speedy, Ayu and Momiji on a royal Peco, Bliss and Shin will go on Shin's PecoPeco, while Zephie will go on mine."

"Wha… NO! Zephie's coming with me! Bliss is going with you!" Shin reacted.

**_Told ya! You love her! Admit it! _** His self-consciousness whispered.

"She's coming with me. I can't trust her safety with you!"

"Shad Up! I known her since she was just born!"

"Actually Shin, Kai has known her since then." Bliss added.

"Kai, who is this Kai you speak of?" Eliwood asked.

"No one. And Zephie's coming with me!"

"…Really… I don't give a shit that I go with Shin or Eliwood." Zephie-sama emotionlessly said.

"Oro?" Everyone said turning to Zephie.

"I said I don't give a shit. So can we get on with it and let's go… or I'll ditch you guys."

"Man she has a temper… She's coming with me and that's final!"

"No… with me…"

"… I'm gone… see ya… losers" Zephie said walking away.

"Zephie-chan you okay?" Ayame worriedly asked.

"Leave me alone you stupid…Hitokiri (assassin)… Go ahead, go find my father. I'm still regret being a child of his…"

"Zephie… you don't mean it do you?"

"Ayame… back away… she's under mind control!" Bliss yelled from behind.

"Wha?"

"She's right I sense a dark aura." Ayu said

"You can't sense it unless your within this world too! Ayu, Momiji, Luffy, TRY TO LOG OUT!"

"HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! JOKES! I LOVE FOOLING WITH YA!" Zephie and Bliss was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

"That's mean… how dare you call me a stupid Hitokiri…" Ayame muttered.

"ROFLMFAO!"

"Ayame, Bliss, Zephie-chan. Momiji and I can't log out. I think that the Portal between the real world is Disconnected!"

"Wait didn't Ayu say that she sense a dark aura. Sure, I sense that there is a dark aura, but that's because the Trojan is somewhere in this world, but question is HOW did you sense that Aura? Only gamers who were part of the administration, and or testing of the new Ragnarok online can feel that power. Plus, all of those players were trapped inside the virtual world, BUT only seven of them of them have the powers to release everyone, so far we only know of 4. Ayame, Shin, DarkSide, and I are chosen ones but we still need to figure out the other four…" Bliss explained.

"What about Zephie?" Luffy asked pointing at Zephie who feel asleep from all of Bliss's blabbering.

"Zephie, is the chosen player who's cause us to be able to log out. But in order for that to happen we need all 7 players. Zephie doesn't count. After she uses the power to release us she's forever trap…"

"But what if there's a possibility that she will be able to log out?" Shin asked.

"Yes, but would she want to? Her dead mother and grandfather's souls are within this world. This will be the only place she can talk and interact with them."

"…" Was all everyone could say before Bliss continues.

"But anyways, our main problem is the Trojan. Let's head to rune-Midgard's Central core where Zephie's father or the REAL King Tristan to us is hiding."

"How do we get there?" Luffy asked pointing out that it's the CORE of the whole game.

"I dunno, Shin, how about you? I mean you're the only one the King trust."

"There are these items called the 4 Twilight Items, The sword of the forgotten, the ore of the master, the necklace of hope, and the heart of the chosen princess. These Items are very common, so there a many of them in this world, except for the heart of the chosen princess."

"Hey! The ore of the master, is it the Mystic Frozen?" Bliss half-excited, Half-curiously asked Shin.

"Yes it is." Shin calmly replied.

"The sword of the forgotten is it the Holy Avenger?" Zephie asked remember the sword that Bliss gave her.

"Again Yes… wait how'd you get these items?"

"Dunno…" Bliss and Zephie innocently said.

"So now all we need is the necklace and the heart of the chosen princess." Luffy yelled excitedly.

"I have a necklace but I'm not sure…" Ayame quietly mutter… thinking to herself.

"Pardon, I didn't quite catch that Ayame." Shin asked trying to figure out what Ayame had said.

"The necklace of Oblivion, this was the necklace my master gave me."

"Shoot… that's not it. The necklace is also a one of a kind item."

"Oh… Anyhow I guess we should go look for this item. Wait Shin what is this Item called?" Luffy asked Shin, since he had no clue what they would be looking for.

"I'm not sure but, rumors have it that a young lord knight carries it. He's within this world too. From what I got this Knight follows the name of Keita."

"Kei-chan?" Ayame stuttered in shock.

"What's wrong Ayame? Do you know this Keita guy?" Bliss asked wondering why Ayame was in La-La 'Land'

"Uh…yes…"

"Then who is she?"

"She's my little sister…"

"Really"

"Yeah, we both were playing on Chaos server in a Cyber-Café when we got sucked in. If I'm correct his favourite place is in Lutie. He loved to hang out there."

"Then to Lutie we go!"

"Wha?" Everyone asked in unison EXCEPT for Chibi-Zephie who gone off playing somewhere...

"Let's go to Lutie!"

"Okay but how do we get there?" Ayu, who was clueless, asked.

"Okay, First you go to Al De Baran, depending on your way, you may need a lot of money to teleport using Kafra or you can look for a priest to teleport you to Al De Baran, or straight to Lutie. Anyways, once you are in Lutie, LOL, the weird part is...that you have to ask Santa Claus to "bring" you to Lutie, "the most wonderful place in the world." Santa Claus is located in the Northeastern Part of Al De Baran."

"Who told you this?" Ayame wondered.

"Even though we're in this world, I can still ask Mitsuomi-kun to check on the boards for me."

"Okay…"

"So I guess our next stop is back to Al De Baran…"

"-Coughs- Maybe we could ask Mitsuomi to teleport us to Lutie… He's a priest right?" Luffy asked.

"I guess so..."

* * *

BWHAHAHAHAHHA! I'm evil aren't I? I shall probably continue… in a few days or months… IF I have time…BWHAHAHAHAHHA! Oh let's see what Zephie was REALLY doing in this chapter while everyone was talking...

* * *

Zephie shouting while attacking the little gang of... poring...drops...poporing...angeling...archangeling... let's just say the whole family of relitives of the poring.

"Haha! Judging by the form the evil porings have taken, I say the Gods agree... Evilness shaped like porings that no one wants to hug... leave behind your cute forms and... DIE DAMN YOU DIE! Oops I mean Purify and become my pets!"

**On the other side... **

"Okay… what was that?" Shin asked wide eyed

"A side of Zeph, you wouldn't want to meet…" Ayame said shaking her head sadly.

* * *

Zekari: You guys happy? Me made this chappy longer then usual! Whee! Review please! 


	13. Awakard Reuinon

**Awkward Reunion

* * *

**

Everyone quietly spied to see what Zephie is doing. "Here… little… guys…" Zephie said turning smaller.

"Poooooooorrrrinnnng! (Attack!)" One of the Porings yelled.

"Eep…" Chibi-Zephie yelled climbing up a tree. "…Ha! Now you can't reach me you stupid Porings!"

"Po… Po… RING!" The PoPoring screeched.

"Poring? Dude, Where are you?" A boy asked. Chibi-Zephie took her chance and slowly tried to climb down the tree but slipped and fell off the tree unconscious

5 hours later

"Oh…" Zephie said brushing herself off.

"…"

"Are you awake? I found you unconscious in the woods. I am Keita, brother of the famous Ayame.. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"My name? Ugh, my head hurts… my name….it's Zephyr but my friends know me as Zephie."

"Your name is Zephyr? What an awkward name... But pay me no mind, it is a great name. I see by your garments that you are a nomad player who was sucked in…"

"Huh… yeah I was sucked in, but I am no nomad. My father happens to be the creator of this game."

"Wouldn't that mean you're a royal?"

"Yes"

"What brings you here? Would you share your story with me? Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Wait here princess."

"Oh, no! Rogues! It must be Killermatt and his crew. They must be planning to get the necklace of hope. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. Stay here and you'll be safe in here, Milady!"

"I want to help,"

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

"I could but in this condition I don't think I can… but I was train to be a strategist before."

"Ah, I see... So you're a strategist in the past? An odd profession, but... Every single piece of knowledge is the key to success. We'll go together!"

Zeka: Zephie and her new found friend who could be Ayame's sister headed out to battle. But looking at her data you could see that Zephie is damaged badly.

"Over here! If you want to help, Milady Zephyr, I could use your advice. Here's a sword, use it if your in danger. But stay close just in case.

"I need to be closer to the thief."

"Keita, go more to the left but a little towards the thief."

"Yes, this should be close enough. Crap! That bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way! Attack!"

Keita ran towards the thief at top speed stabbing the thief in the stomach.

"Yes! We killed him. Hmm... I'm injured I need a healing spell. Zephie do you know any?"

"Uh…….yes…… Mend!"

"Ah, much better, thank you. There's another bandit over by the hut. I'll go over and slay him now."

"Wait! That's now bandit! Keita! That's AYAME!

"CRAP!" Ayame yelled dodging the blow.

* * *

Zekari: Oh long time no update... me so sorry! It's just that I'm having a writer's block and yep. I'm getting sick of it! I reread my story starting from chapter one and I don't like it! Recently, I have been getting sick of writing my story. Why? Because I don't like it! I don't like the plot! But I'll still continue. If you have an opinon or comment you want to tell me email me or review please! 


End file.
